


Улыбки

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Dirty Laundry (Bootleg Universe), Marvel, Truth in Journalism (Bootleg Universe)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Don't copy to another site, Gen, и этот сайт - воровской фанфикс.ме
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17814494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: Эдди Брок пойдёт на многое ради интересного сюжета.





	Улыбки

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер фан-фильмов Ади Шанкара ["Каратель: Грязная стирка"](https://youtu.be/bWpK0wsnitc) и "Веном: Истина в журналистике"(https://vk.com/video-73721774_456239037)

Эдди, присев, проводит кончиками пальцев по асфальту, по тому месту, где ещё недавно корчился, сгорая заживо, главарь банды, держащей в страхе весь район. На пальцах, просачиваясь из кожи, возникает чёрная плёнка — лишь изнутри, незаметно для случайных зрителей. Вроде продавца, с которым Эдди говорил минуту назад, — он спиной чувствует, как тот наблюдает за ним через стекло.  
С его лица ещё не сошла та добродушная, располагающая к себе улыбка, предназначенная для случайных свидетелей и очень наивных полицейских. Никто обычно не всматривается в неё достаточно долго, чтобы увидеть её натянутость. И эта улыбка становится чуть шире.  
Эдди вдыхает полной грудью, закрывает глаза на секунду, пытаясь представить себе прекрасную картину — один человек неспешно входит в небольшую толпу бандитов, врезается, как нож в мягкое переваренное мясо, и укладывает их на землю одного за другим чётко выверенными ударами бутылки. Ударами, достаточными, чтобы проломить череп или выбить челюсть. Кровь выплёскивается в воздух короткими фонтанчиками, кости призывно хрустят, дробясь под тяжёлым стеклом, мёртвые тела оседают на асфальт, и полные ужаса крики раненых разносятся по всему кварталу.  
Он облизывается.  
Нужно иметь очень большой опыт отправки людей на тот свет подручными средствами, чтобы провернуть такое.  
Нужно иметь в запасе много историй про это.  
Плёнка втягивается обратно в кожу, и свернувшаяся под сердцем чернота нетерпеливо перекатывается в груди — точно хищник, почуявший след. 

Разумеется, след — не самый заметный, но, как только повезло его разглядеть, он становится таким же вопиюще ясным и нетеряемым, как засохшие капли крови на чистой лестнице дорогого жилкомплекса, — приводит в Район Икс. Как же иначе.  
— Между прочим, моя ручка тогда сломалась. — Он одаривает человека с круглым шрамом на лбу доверительной улыбкой. — Ты мне должен.  
В этой улыбке нет добродушия и желания расположить. Она многообещающая — и эти обещания не сулят ничего хорошего.  
— Приятель, не знаю, что ты тут хочешь найти, но тебе лучше поискать в другом месте, — да, это очень вежливый способ сказать «убирайся, пока шею тебе не свернул». Обычно он слышит менее завуалированные варианты этой фразы. Обычно это последнее, что он слышит от тех, кто её произносит.  
— Я журналист. Что я могу искать, кроме хорошей истории? И, думается мне, ты можешь помочь.  
— Подумай ещё раз.  
Эдди встаёт на цыпочки и доверительно кладёт руку на плечо.  
— Мы предпочли бы добровольное сотрудничество.  
Он пытается стряхнуть руку — но та держит крепко.  
Улыбка становится хищнее, и Эдди чувствует, как из уголков рта вытягиваются мягкие щупальца, расползаются по коже.  
— Но это необязательно.  
Он не кричит. Бьёт Эдди наотмашь, пытается вырваться, достать оружие — но не кричит. Эдди как-то иррационально уважает таких людей.  
Чернота перетекает на его тело, на его лицо, словно оборачивая в плотный кокон — точно паук, обездвиживающий жертву, чтобы растворить изнутри кислотой и поглотить позже. Заползает в горящие ненавистью глаза. Струится по костям, пронизывает внутренности, вливается, как липкий яд, в кровь, оплетает чёрной паутиной мозг. У черноты нет своих нервных окончаний, но она быстро подключается к чужим — и поскольку они связаны, Эдди тоже чувствует, как чернота, ломая все попытки сопротивления, вклинивается в разум их невольного информатора.  
Чернота полностью опутывает наёмника на несколько секунд и затем скользит по руке обратно вместе со своим грузом — чужой памятью. Тело же тяжело заваливается на землю, невидяще глядя перед собой.  
— Спасибо, — говорит Эдди. В конце концов, даже если пришлось поиметь чей-то мозг — это ещё не повод проявлять невежливость.  
Зубы, заметно заострившиеся, слегка царапают его же губы — но это приятные ощущения.  
Чернота голодно, предвкушающе урчит.

Их путешествие заканчивается быстрее, чем он ожидал. Даже как-то досадно.  
Квартира небольшая, но чистая, выглядит совершенно обычно. Никаких мишеней с воткнутыми в них ножами, развешенных фотографий, на полу не найти засохших луж крови, а в стенах — дырок от пуль.  
Вот только в воздухе слишком ощутимо пахнет оружейной смазкой.  
— Ещё шаг, и будет вторжение на частную территорию, — сообщает ему с дивана человек с неподвижным лицом, продолжая листать журнал. — Это преступление. Знаешь, что я делаю с преступниками?  
Стоящий в дверях Эдди пожимает плечами.  
— Проламываешь им головы бутылкой «Джек Дэниэлс»?  
— Иногда, — он всё же поднимает глаза и вцепляется взглядом в Эдди. Его взгляд нечитаем, а поза выглядит спокойной и расслабленной. Как у какой-нибудь плотоядной твари за секунду до прыжка, за секунду до того, как клыки погрузятся в тело излишне доверчивой жертвы.  
— Может, расскажешь поподробнее? Знаешь, по секрету, как тайный мститель — журналисту. Обещаю полную тайну личности и всё такое прочее по тексту.  
— Кажется, ты не понял. Я не один из тех ряженых в трико. Ты ничего не получишь от меня.  
Эдди растягивает губы. Уже не в улыбке — в довольном оскале отыскавшего намеченную добычу хищника, который так странно смотрится на человеческих губах. Пока ещё человеческих.  
Когда добыча — такой же хищник, всё становится только интереснее.  
— Знаешь, я надеялся, что ты это скажешь.  
Чернота стекает по рукам, как кровь из перерезанных вен.  
Он делает шаг вперёд.


End file.
